new beginings
by satsuke-rin
Summary: ratchet and my oc. an unlikely love between bot and ...human?


She was running, running from the past, present, and perhaps even the future. No longer would she endure those hurtful words, those horrid memories and those nasty faces of people she was meant to love and trust, but, how could one trust someone who only brought them pain, fear, and nightmares? No, she would no longer yield. It was over. Finally time to run. To run away from home... no...her house... not home not anymore.

She leaped over another gap between roof tops and continued on her way. She was lucky that she had been trained in martial arts and parkour. She smirked, 'guess they did come in handy'. She came to the end of the tall buildings and hit suburbia. Sighing she climbed down the side of the last block of units for miles and continued on the ground. Climbing over fences in the hope of not attracting attention. Things were going well so far, shed chosen the perfect day to run away from home. She looked through a window at the time and nodded, it was around now that her father would finish at the pub, and he was probably staggering home, as she rested on the roof of someone's house. She stretched, it was already four in the morning and shed been going since five in the afternoon, the time he usually woke up and headed for the pub. She'd stayed in hiding all day, just waiting for him to leave so she could run away. She stretched once more popping a few joints and started running again.

Finally in the distance she saw street upon street of two story and higher buildings. 'A city finally, at least I can jump across roofs now' she thought and with that she sped up. In about twenty minutes she had already closed the distance between her and the city. Her tired muscles coiled and released giving her that extra push she needed to send her half way up the wall of the nearest building, from there she seemed to own the buildings themselves with the way she bounded, twisted and leaped across the city rooftops. And away from pain.

Some way in town a large four wheel drive was seen driving around town. It drove slowly and whoever was driving seemed to be searching for something. It slowly turned down an alley way and stopped, the lights turning off. Instead of the doors opening to let someone out, the whole car started to shift gears and start changing, in a few seconds the 'car' had transformed into an autobot. He stood tall and flexed his mechanical body, causing a few creaks and grinding sounds to issue forth. He sighed audibly as he looked up at the night sky. Who knew one could find a home so far away from ...well home. He leant against a wall and let his audio receptors lengthen and stretch their hearing distance as he listened for any type of trouble. Crime had been on the rise in this human world and the autobots were helping out n order to show the people of earth that they were friends. He leant back and let his optics dim as the chaotic sounds reached him. This was going to be a long night.

She was running out of energy. It didn't help that she didn't exactly get to eat properly at home or the fact that her body was already covered in bruises and cuts. Her eyes were heavy as her steps became lethargic she knew she should have already stoped, she was going to pass out while running if she didn't, but she wanted more distance between her and her past. Never mind the fact she knew she would have kept running until there was no place left to run, she didn't care, she just didn't want to stop, maybe if she died running it would be a good thing.

She was now at the point where she was merely stumbling, her vision had grown dim and she could barely breathe. She leaned on the side of the roof top and puffed as her vision grew dimmer and dimmer, her arms could no longer hold her as her body tumbled over the edge the feeling of rushing air adding to the pressure on her body as her mind shut down, the last sounds she herd were that of gasps and machinery moving. And she was enveloped in darkness.

His audio receptors were teaming with sounds as the night continued, he was listening to the sounds in close range at the moment when he heard what he thought was footsteps. With a whirring sound his optics came to life as he checked the immediate vicinity for thermal reedings. He frowned when his censors told him it was coming from above and with a sigh pushed off the wall to continue his round. That was when he heard it the sound of material tearing just above him. He looked up to see a small human female falling from the roof of the building he'd just been leaning on. With a gasp he shot forward and caught the frail female before she hit the ground. Immediately he was scanning her body, what he found confused him. The scan he had done was telling him that her whole body was damaged, not only that but she was completely unconscious. With new found urgency he transformed into his car mode, placing the frail being in the seat before driving towards the autobot base in a flurry of burning rubber.

'Damn he hoped he wasn't too late'. He kept his heater blasting as he tried to warm the ice cold body, scanning her every couple of minutes to check her vitals were still functioning. He sped up as her heard her breath falter. 'Hold on...'

He was back at the Autobot base as he screeched to a Holt. The other Autobot's and military personnel looked at him as he transformed and rushed into the med bay holding something. He was yelling orders and sending others to get prime and in a heartbeat they were doing as told. When he reached the med bay he gently laid the fragile female down on the bench as he continued to shout orders. Optimus prime walked in his optics taking in the scene.

"What is it?" he asked in his authoritive voice.

"A young human female optimus! My scanners tell me she is greatly damaged!" he replied in a frantic voice.

Optimus frowned and stepped forward putting his hand on his old friends shoulder, stopping him in his frantic movements.

"Why are you frantic old friend? Is there something special about this female?" he asked grabbing the medical bots attention.

"I don't know optimus... I feel... like I MUST help her...I feel concern for her..." he said in an unsure voice.

Optimus frowned again and looked down at the frail human who was now being attended to by others as well both human and machine.

"Do you know this human?" he asked

"No I do not ..."

He frowned once more and gave an encouraging smile before walking out of the med bay.

They worked on her for quite some time until the only one left in the med bay was he himself.

She whimpered as she started to wake up, 'when had she gone to sleep? The last thing she remembered was...' she sat up with a start as she remembered what had happened and immediately regretted it as pain shot up her spine. She was so preoccupied with her pain that she didn't register the set of concerned eyes looking on. She started to shake as the cool air hit her full force. A soothing voice cut her out of her thoughts as warmth was emitted from its source.

It took her a while to stop shaking before she could look up. She was met with a pair of concerned optics staring down at her. She gasped and started to shift back only to find the edge of the bench, gasping as she thought she was going to fall she felt a large metal hand catch her before she ever really fell. She looked up sheepishly and thanked the stranger in a shy quiet voice. She heard a few gears move and creak as the bot knelt down to her level, looking her in the eye he said in a gentle rumble.

"What is your name?"

She blushed slightly at the attention and answered in a quiet voice.

"r-r-rin...my name is rin..." she stammered.

The large bot frowned at the stammering then sat in silence for a few seconds before he was pulled out of his thoughts by a small gentle voice.

"wha-whats your name...s-sir?" she was avoiding eye contact and fiddling with her shirt while she talked causing the large male to frown again.' was she intimidated?'

"My name is ratchet...no need for sir..." he said as he examined her still battered and bruised form.

At the sound of his voice she looked up with a small smile making the large transformer blink a bit.

"Ratchet?...t-thank you..." she said looking off to the side slightly

The med bot sighed slightly and sat down completely.

"Rin?...may I ask... what were you doing on that roof top?" as he said this she quickly looked away, focusing her gaze on the floor with new interest. Ratchet sighed when he realised he wasn't getting an answer any time soon. 'What had happened to her?'

"Well... we can talk about that later...would you like to see the rest of the base?" at that she perked up and tilted her head to the side slightly, a slight confused look surrounding her.

"Base?" she asked in a funny voice.

Ratchet chuckled slightly at her look and continued." Yes you are at the official Autobot base...well the one the government gave us anyway...so you want to?"

Before he could finish she was nodding enthusiastically, so with a gentle hold he picked her up and carried her in his hand. She clung to his hand slightly as he raised himself up and proceeded to walk out of the med bay. As soon as he had exited she saw a long hallway stretching out in two directions. He stopped briefly and closed the door to the mad bay before making his way left down one way of the hallway. The hall was lit by large fluorescents which were harsh on her eyes. Sensing her discomfort she found Ratchets other hand hovering above her as if shielding her from the light.

She smiled lightly as they continued down. Finally he turned and she found herself in the middle of a large air hanger. All the doors were sealed shut and if the sign on the wall was correct it wasn't an air hanger at all... especially if they truly were 10 stories beneath the surface. She heard what sounded like arguing and turned to look in its direction. She giggled at what she saw. Two transformers the same size were bickering over something just as brothers would.

Suddenly all she could see was yellow. She held back a surprised gasp as said yellow started to make funny sounds as it examined her. She grabbed onto ratchets finger as his other hand came down with...a wrench? Where did he get that from? And hit the "yellow" thing in the head.

"BUMBLEBEE! DAMMIT WATCH WHAT YOURE DOING YOU SCARED HER!" he said in a loud booming voice.

Bumblebee raised his hands in submission and approached slower leaning in close to Rin and waving a big metal hand whilst making a chirping sound. Rin giggled at this and nodded back receiving an ecstatic clapping of hands from the large mech.

"Bumblebee huh?...nice to meet you." She said in a small voice.

Bumblebee made a cute squeaking sound before looking at ratchet who frowned.

"No bumblebee she's still recovering!" she looked at him confused and ratchet sighed.

"He wants to take you for a ride, but-"before he could finish she grinned a large grin and that was all the yellow bot needed to snatch her out of ratchets grasp.

Ratchet grumbled low in his throat and gave a warning glare to the bot as if to say 'hurt her in anyway... and I'll pull u apart myself...' bee shuddered slightly before putting the girl down gently and transforming. She got in and he shot the seat belt across her and pulled it tight before he left a very angry ratchet behind in a puff of smoke and burnt rubber.


End file.
